Dami and Jaino
It was late at night, or early in the morning, however you wish to look at it, slightly foggy, chilly, yet warm, and an over starry sky. A scent of morning dew filled the air. ’Twas late spring, June 5th to be exact. The streets of this fairly big city were dimmed to a rather rare dimness that really sends the blackness to a beauty that gets taken advantage of all too often. He messaged her after months without contact. His message read a simple “I miss you”. These two people had this sort of understanding between each other, a bit of a “voodoo” if you may, because no matter the distance, nor the thought, it was as if a bond let them into each other’s mind at any time I suppose you could say they truly were soulmates. I am an anal being and I tend to fall off topic so please bear with me. She replied almost instantaneously, “What do you want?” Honestly I would have expected more of a deeper saying from her because of the situation. But hey, it was probably just a mask of what she was really thinking. She had a history of doing such things in the past that I would consider a pre-vocalic (or in this case, written) sub conscious “defense mechanism” that filters what she says in order to protect herself from what she would consider to be heart break. What she was about to read though was going to make her cry. “I love you Jaino, I want to reunite us, I will make sure it’s your fantasy, just please baby do this for the us we once had, I don’t want to live through this anymore. I know I’ve been an asshole and I don’t deserve this chance, but sweet heart you do, you deserve the future we can and will have, and I will do everything I can to make your fantasy come true.” After she read the message, she sent a crying emoticon followed by, “I can meet you right now, please right now, I miss you so much and this is my fantasy. Just talking to you is all I need to be happy, but my heaven is in your arms.” This isn’t the first time a conversation this instantly touching has happened between these two. They’ve actually once had an amazing relationship, but always there was some kind of childish thing that set them apart which is quite the sorrow filled story in itself, but that’s none of my business I shall only recall my encounter with this young couple that knew what the tale of true love was. In a matter of five minutes they were both ready to leave and they arranged to meet up at a centre point between them which just so happened to be an old segment of train tracks that were not in service any more. Although they had no idea of it when they left their homes, there doors closed simultaneously almost as it was meant to be across the city, two clicks of a latch happened at the same time. I found this rather amazing and I don’t see why the beauty of that natural occurrence should not be pointed out. They met upon the train tracks as planned. When she saw him, she shouted out his name, “Dami!” and started running towards him. She had so much love in her heart and hope in her mind. He however just kept his head down, hood up, and hands in his pockets. When she finally reached talking distance of him she ran to give him a hug, he shrugged her off and said the following line “Please don’t say another word, I am going to make your fantasy a reality as a final farewell bidding. Just do as I say and do not talk.” This frightened her and she dropped her purse. Before I carry on, I just want to bring up a conversation these two shared exactly fifteen months prior to this date when their relationship was strong. They had just finished making love and lie naked in her bed, she rolls onto his chest and looks him in the eyes and says, “You know what would be awesome, Dami?” “What, my love?” he wondered. “Before I tell you, you have to promise you will do it one day for me because it might sound weird. Do you promise you will do it?” “Only if you promise you will love me forever, sweetheart.” “I was already going to do that for you, baby boo.” “Okay, sweetheart, let’s hear your proclamation then.” “One day I know we're going to end up breaking up, and I want you to know I’m only yours so one day if you’re about to lose hope on us I want you to rape me, I’ll enjoy it, it would never be rape from you, but it will remind me of all the good times we had before and it would be a fantasy of mine come true...” He looked at her strangely. “Sure, I guess. But let's just hope we never break up.” He then kissed her and the conversation was over. He proceeded the commands he gave her by grabbing her by her sweater and ripping it down the centre by the zipper. This scared her but she never said anything. He continued with acts and forced her shirt off her back then ripped her bra off at the clips. She started to cry. He looked her in the eye and said, “I love you.” He then ripped open her pants breaking the fly and button and tore them down to her ankles. He pushed her to the ground, slid her underwear off and forced her legs open. He undid his pants and moved in closer. She was crying and trying to whimper a weak no but all that came out was “nnnnnn”. He then passionately raped the crying girl. Upon completion, he tried to hold the mess that was sitting on the cold stony rocks of the train tracks to try and comfort her but she pushed him away. Jaino has always known a relatively tough life she’s seen the worst of the crack heads and experienced first-hand what it’s like to run into pedophiles, rapists, and so on. She learned one thing about staying safe. On the second attempt Jaino let Dami get close to her. She cried in his arms for about five minutes. He cried as well and kept repeating. “I’m so sorry, I... I... thought... I’m so sorry I thought... I’m so sorry I thought that was...” Jaino reached into her purse on the ground beside her and Dami's stutter was interrupted by a click, click... BANG. His body fell loose and the man she proclaimed as her everlasting king lay expressionless on her lap. Another bullet flew moments later. Only this one did a ballet at point blank into the mind of little miss Jaino. They're the lovers lay their final rest together interrupted only by the police. Category:Computers and Internet Category:NSFW